1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to data compression and storage, more particularly, to improving digital video recording using video transcoding within data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reliable and functional storage device is important for many digital data storage and monitoring systems. A digital video recorder (DVR) is a consumer electronic device that records video data (and its associated audio data) in a digital format to a storage device. The widely used storage devices by DVRs include hard disk drives (HDDs), flash memory cards, USB drives and other local or networked storage devices. The HDD is traditionally the main storage device for DVRs with data recorded by the drive heads onto a collection of disks inside an HDD. However, using a spinning hard drive for DVR storage has many drawbacks, including requirements of high power, a large container to hold the disk drive and a fan for cooling the drive in addition to noise and vulnerability to damage.
An alternative for DVR storage is Solid State Drive (SSD), which requires no moving parts, no moving heads and no spinning discs versus HDDs while offering equivalent or superior storage services for DVRs. For example, SSDs support energy savings and can save up to 99% of the idle power required by HDDs. SSDs also significantly cut data access time required by HDDs because SSDs do not require waiting time for a disk platter to reach full speed and for the disk head to move to the required read/write point. While offering superior technical advantages, SSDs are generally more expensive than HDDs.
Existing SSD data compression solutions are known to employ lossless video compression that fail to support real time video processing and do not provide video transcoding functionalities at all. Therefore, combining video processing capabilities within digital video recording devices, such as video transcoding within SSDs or hybrid SSD and HDD, enhances the digital recording devices' performance and user experiences.